


If you need advice Mr. Way is the Way to go.

by Thanks_Pete



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Student Josh, Student Tyler, Teacher Frank, Teacher Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: I'm sorry for the crappy pun in the title. I'm also sorry this sucks.





	

When the bell rang after 3rd block, Tyler hung around after class. "Uh, Mr. Way, can I talk to you?" "Sure."

Mr. Way sat on his desk then motioned for Tyler to sit in a desk in the front row.

"What's up Tyler? Mr. Iero is gonna be here in a few for lunch." "Actually that's what I wanna talk about."

Mr. Way gave him a confused look. "You and Mr. Iero have been together for a while, right?" "Yes that's true." 

"So you've known your sexuality for a while?" "Since Senior year." 

"How did you come out..?" Mr. Way thought for a second. 

"Well I told a really close friend and they helped me tell my parents." 

Tyler started fiddling with his hands. "Well what if your parents already know and you like your best friend who you want to come out to?" 

 

Mr. Way started to smirk. "You're talking about Josh right?"

"Maybe..."

"okay. I'm not gonna say a lot. All I'm gonna say is go for it."

"but what do I say?" 

"Just say 'Hey Josh, I'm gay." And go from there. 

"That's it?" 

"Yep." Mr. Iero walked into the room. "Hello Tyler." 

"Hi Mr. Iero. And thanks Mr. Way." 

"Hey, no problem kid." 

Tyler walked to lunch and sat with Josh and their friends at their normal seat. 

"Hey josh can I talk to you?" "Sure." The two boys walked to an empty table. 

"What's up?" "Um, I just figured I should tell you that I'm gay. And I also kinda have feelings for you..."

"really?" "Yeah. I get it if you don't want to be friends anymore." 

"You kidding? I've been waiting to hear those words for ever." "Wait, what?!"

Josh laughed. "Yeah, I like you too. I always thought you were straight though." 

"Nope." "I actually talked to Mr. Iero about it for a while. "I talked to Mr. Way." 

They both stared at each other for a minute and started laughing. "They are a fucking tag team couple." 

"They really are." Josh laughed and stood up and held out his hand. 

"Want to go rant to them." Tyler took his hand. "Sure." 

They walked into Mr. Way's class where the two teacher were having lunch. Mr. Way looked up and smirked. 

"You fucking tag team." Josh said. 

"But it worked!" Mr. Iero countered. 


End file.
